<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first kiss by chenziee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653508">Love at first kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee'>chenziee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Gift, employee of the year saga continues, puppy, uhh idk what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren really wasn't ready for the reason Levi was home early. But damn if he wasn't happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my first love and best friend of 15 years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday like any other for Eren this summer––hot, stuffy, with the sun seemingly set on burning his eyes out as he walked home from work. He couldn't wait to be home, sitting in the shade on the porch with a cold beer, simply relaxing and enjoying the evening without care or worry for once. He just hoped Levi wouldn't come home too late today; he had been doing overtime all week and Eren really missed his boyfriend.</p><p>Finally turning the corner into the street where their house was, Eren couldn't fight the smile that made its way to his lips. Levi's car was there, sitting in its spot in the driveway. He was so early and Eren had to stop himself from running the last few meters to the door. He wasn't 16 years old and seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a month after all. He was an adult now. He had to at least <em> pretend </em> to have some dignity.</p><p>Eren quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside, taking a moment to appreciate how cool the house was compared to the scorching heat out there, before he called out to his lover, “Levi? Are you home?”</p><p>The response came immediately after. “In the living room,” Levi said, his voice sounding… <em> something</em>.</p><p>Eren couldn’t really put his finger on it; it was like Levi was excited and worried at the same time and Eren could only frown slightly in confusion and with a hint of dread. He really hoped Levi didn’t buy one of those stupid, <em> embarrassing </em> “sexy” cosplays for him again.</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Eren replied simply instead of voicing his fears, quickly taking off his shoes so he could join Levi and see what all this was about. Taking a detour to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Eren noted, “You’re home early.”</p><p>“I took the day off,” Levi said after a moment of silence.</p><p>Eren paused. He guess that explained all the overtime this week but this was the first time he’d heard about this. Seriously, what was going on here? “Why didn’t you tell me?” Eren asked, hoping the pang he felt at Levi’s words wasn’t audible in his voice. “And where did you go this morning if not work?”</p><p>Levi hummed as if considering his answer. “You’ll see,” he said just as Eren walked through the door between the kitchen and the living room. “Watch your feet.”</p><p>Eren stopped in his tracks at those words, his eyes immediately dropping to the floor. Had Levi been cleaning again? No, the wood wasn’t wet. But what the hell was he supposed to watch out for then?</p><p>As he slowly raised his gaze that was undoubtedly full of his unvoiced questions to look at Levi––who was for some ungodly reason sitting on the floor instead of the armchair that was right behind him––something caught his eyes and he froze.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>It was a head.</p><p>A small, black, furry head that was shyly peeking at him from behind the couch and suddenly, everything made sense. Although nothing really did, Eren now had even more questions than before, his mind swirling with them and making him lightheaded, the only thing he seemed to be able to get his mouth to say being another weak, shaky, “Oh my <em> God.” </em></p><p>“I’ll take that as a good sign,” Levi laughed, but Eren barely heard him.</p><p>His only focus was the puppy’s small, uncertain step towards him as it stretched its neck forward, trying to pick up Eren’s scent from the safe distance between them. It was adorable. So painfully adorable and Eren basically fell to his knees, putting his untouched glass of water on the floor next to him without taking his eyes away from their tiny houseguest, before he slowly reached out with his hand in invitation.</p><p>It took the puppy a few moments to carefully walk over, sniffing at Eren’s hand cautiously. Eren’s heart melted when after a few moments it walked even closer until its paws came to rest on his knees as the puppy took a sniff at his mouth and then licked his face.</p><p>Eren laughed as he scratched the puppy behind the floppy ears. “What’s your name, little guy?” he asked as he stared at the puppy, noting it was a boy and taking in his warm, brown eyes, the white patch of fur on his chest, the curled tail. He was positively beautiful.</p><p>“Whatever name you want,” Levi replied as he sat next to Eren.</p><p>Eren was so transfixed by the puppy he didn’t even notice him coming over but when Levi’s warm hand touched his lower back, he finally tore his eyes away to meet Levi’s, searching those greys for assurance that he understood correctly. This was all like a dream and he was afraid to wake up.</p><p>Levi leaned over then, giving Eren a chaste kiss on the lips, one that Eren gladly returned. “He’s ours now. We can name him whatever we want. I vote for Shitstain.”</p><p>Eren burst out laughing at that, startling the puppy, who ran back behind the couch, making a circle around the coffee table before running back to them, now seemingly expecting them to play with him.</p><p>Levi chuckled as ruffled the fur on the puppy’s head. “What do you say, Shitstain?”</p><p>“We’re <em> not </em> calling him that!” Eren cried with badly suppressed laughter as he lightly shoved at Levi’s shoulder.</p><p>The puppy, however, barked at Levi excitedly, and Levi glanced back at Eren. “I don’t know, Eren, he totally likes it.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. He was pretty sure the puppy responded just because, knowing Levi, he had definitely been calling the dog Shitstain since he picked him up who-knows-when. Instead, he let his head rest on Levi’s shoulder before a whisper left his lips, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Levi whispered back, his gaze dropping to meet Eren’s own.</p><p>The younger man smiled softly as they stared at each other, trying to convey just how grateful he was. He had wanted to get a dog ever since they got a house together two years ago but things just never worked out and since his childhood dog passed away, the need was almost unbearable. And even though he didn’t talk about it much, he knew Levi had noticed he had missed having a furry companion around.</p><p>And now, Levi actually got him a puppy.</p><p>Eren could feel tears welling up in his eyes. If this seriously was a dream, he refused to wake up. He'd just stay here instead. </p><p>Tilting his head up slightly, Eren kissed Levi once more. This time, the kiss was slow, their lips moving together with practiced ease and Eren thought he could do this forever. Just sit here with the love of his life as they kissed, taking their time to taste each other and letting the comfortable heat of their touch spread all over their bodies until it wrapped around them like a blanket.</p><p>This moment was everything. <em> Levi </em>was everything to him, always has been, and always will be. There was nothing and no one else to ever make him as happy as the man by his side.</p><p>Although, Eren had to admit, Levi <em> had </em> created a pretty damn tough competition for himself; the happy bark right in Eren's ear was there to stay, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>I almost named this "Love at first wobble" but oh well.</strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>